Meeting my hero
by Mycrazyfantasies
Summary: A fan meets his hero. (Lemon, minor)
1. Chapter 1

(This is my fanfic I have ever written)

WWE Fantasy

This is a story about Robin he is a huge fan of WWE. His 9th birthday day is coming up this Saturday.

His birthday came and went and his father bought him tickets to see a WWE live event. Robin was so excited that he gets to see his favorite wrestlers like Seth Rollins, Charlotte, Aj Styles and many more. The event happens next week.

(1 Week Later)

Robin has always been attracted to the women superstars his favorite were Charlotte Flair and more. When he was at his front row seat he heard his favorite wrestler theme. The Queen has come home. He liked Charlotte the most because there both from North Carolina. When he saw her entrance he felt very happy like he met his hero. Charlotte was able to win the match and was going around taking photos with fans and when it was Robins turn his dad took the picture of him and his role model Charlotte Flair. Robin told her that he loved her and was his favorite. The Queen was very flattered by the remarks that she told him to come back stage. So Robin's family agreed.

When the event was over Robin and his family were able to go back stage and meet other Superstars. But Robin really wanted to meet Charlotte. Robin left his family looking for "his" Queen. He searched everywhere for her yet nothing. He came across the female locker room and saw the Fabulous Carmella, Robin did think she was but not as gorgeous as the Queen. He went in and saw he The Queen Charlotte Flair still in her street clothes.

Star struck he quickly ran to her and hugged her. She hugged back to the young fan and said for him to stay for a while. They both talked about how he was her favorite wrestler and how she looked up to her. Robin even told her he loves her even though he is just nine and doesn't know any better.

After hearing all the praise from Robin, Charlotte couldn't take it any more after hearing the kid confession she gave him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Robin was so happy she felt that way to him he said he wants a better one. So Charlotte had no choice to please his biggest fan he gave him a kiss on the lips.

Robin got his wish and they continued the passionate kiss. This was Robin real kiss from someone he really loved. Charlotte really feels that this kid does love her for her and this make it so much better for her. Charlotte stops the kissing and locks the doors in the locker room there in. Charlotte quickly picks Robin up and put him on her lap and starts kissing again. This time Robin and Charlotte give it more force to each other. Robin put his tongue inside hers mouth. This caught the Queen by surprise and she allowed it. She couldn't believe how a kid who isn't even ten years old and is a better kisser than half the men she dated.

After an intense kissing session Charlotte felt something poking her for a while and notice it was Robin cock. She told him "Do I really make you fell this way?" Robin answered "yes." So Charlotte took down his pants and grabbed his cock. It was really warm and hard. The hand of Charlotte Flair made Robin's cock twitch. He never expected this to feel so good. Robin was able to cum. But his cock was still hard and was asking for more. So Charlotte made Robin sit on the bench so she could give him a blow job. When Robin sat down he saw Charlotte get on on her knees and getting ready to blow him. She said "I haven't done this in a while." This was getting to hot that Robin had to take his Charlotte Flair T-shirt off.

Charlotte did notice that Robin cock is really big even for a kid this age. So she grabbed his shaft and licked the tip. Robin has never felt so good before. Charlotte licked the tip and started to go down. She was able to put the whole thing in her mouth. This made Robin feel like he was on ecstasy from Charlotte. The Queen was giving the best blow job she ever given. Her work made Robin cock real hard so she took off her shirt and bra and gave Robin a tit job. Robin couldn't believe how good this felt he ejaculated on Charlotte beautiful face.

Charlotte got up and cleaned her face and look back at the boy and saw his cock was still rock hard. She was shocked so she decided to take his virginity. The Queen took her pants and panty off laid on the bench. She told Robin to put his cock in her. Robin didn't think twice so he did what she said. He got up and got ready to put his dick in her pussy. When Charlotte said "This is why you came to find me" this made Robin ready and put his in dick in her.

It was in Robin couldn't believe he was making love to his hero. When Charlotte felt his shaft in her she couldn't help but moan out loud. This felt so good to the Queen she hadn't have good dick in a while and it's from a kid no less. Robin cock was feeling the warmest part of the Queen and he put his seed in her. This didn't stop Robin he got harder and faster. Charlotte loved his energy and power. The cock was pounding Charlotte's pussy real good that they both felt as one and belong to each other. Charlotte never felt this good from any man and was impressed by the kid she didn't want it to end. Robin cock was pounding harder and faster to Charlotte and he felt her moan real loud and a second later Charlotte has had a orgasm from Robin. This made it real hot for her because she hasn't felt that way in years. The wall of Charlotte has tightened on Robin's cock real good. She also cross her legs so Robin won't let go of her. Robin was getting to climax and more of Charlotte pussy juice coming out he couldn't handle it and blew his load in Charlotte pussy.

The two of them are tired after the love making they had. Charlotte picked up Robin like a baby and Robin grabbed one of her boob and started to lick and suck it. When they were done she put him down so they can change in to their street clothes. When Robin was done changing he saw Charlotte grab her panty and give it to him. "Something to remember me by." She put on her clothes and sat next to Robin. They had one last making out both of them knowing the don't want it to end. Robin and Charlotte were wrestling in each other mouths. The kiss left them both dry when they parted their was spit coming from their lips. When Charlotte unlocked the door and they gave one last kiss and left the locker room.

Robin found his parents. They also met his new secret lover Charlotte Flair and took a photo together. Charlotte said "I found him wondering around the arena and gave him some cool swag and I would love if you guys come be my guest in our next live event." This made Robin feel really good knowing he would see his lover again in the near future.

In the way home he was able to get Charlotte phone number on his phone so they can keep in touch. In the car ride to home his dad asked him if he liked the event. Robin said yes and gave out the biggest "WOOOOOO".


	2. Chapter 2

(This story was written a day latter)

Part 2

It is November and it's been 3 month since Charlotte and Robin had seen each other. Robin has been texting and getting nudes from Charlotte. During a text Robin asked her when she's coming back to North Carolina she responded the Saturday after Thanksgiving. Charlotte said she gave him an early present and the tickets are being sent to his home.

A week later the tickets arrived, Robin grabbed them from the mailbox and showed his parents the mail. When his mother opened the packet their was a letter that said that Charlotte gave them another front row seat to the show. Robin is really excited and their parents were also excited too and it's free.

Thanksgiving was over and Black Friday has passed and now it is Saturday the day of WWE live event. Robin was so excited to see his lover again and be reunited. He put on his WWE gear Charlotte Flair of course.

They got to their seats ready for the show and it was time for the Charlotte Flair match. This gave Robin the biggest boner he ever had even harder and bigger than the night before. Charlotte has came down the ramp and did her entrance and did her usual wink but this time it was to Robin. Robin just couldn't take it anymore he just wanted to be with her and in her.

This time he came really prepared he learned other moves to do with Charlotte and it drove him crazy. Luckily Charlotte got a quick win over Carmella.

When Charlotte left the ring and went to the locker room she change into street clothes and ran to her car. Robin was feeling restless because he was not in the same seats with his parents so they couldn't tell if he in his seat or not. The show was also going to be long due to it being a PPV. He got a text for him to met Charlotte in her car, Robin left the arena as fast as possible. When he got there he immediately kiss her. This was great for both of them so the both of them can let out some steam before they get to her hotel.

When they got to the room and reach to her bed they both laid on it. Robin was smaller than her (obviously) he got on top of her and passionately kissed her. He put his tongue in her mouth and she did the same. She still loved how he is so good at kissing this turned her on. The kissing lasted for a while and the main event is about to start, Charlotte took of her clothes and let this kid use her.

Robin has been watching videos and the first thing he did was worship her breast. They were the best in his opinion better than Lana or Dana Brooke. He sucked her left breast like if he was starving for days. This made Charlotte real wet, this made Robin to lick her nipple which were real tasty to him. The sensation Charlotte felt was no other. Robin continued on the right one and did the same. Making him real hard for Charlotte and pulled down his pants.

When the breast worshipping was finished Charlotte took of her lover shirt off and laid him on his back. She grab his rock hard cock and is going to please him. She gently wrapped her tongue on his tip and enjoyed his taste. She heard a soft moan from her lover and she knew she was doing something right. Robin instantly touched her hair and sliding his fingers in her hair. Charlotte deep throat Robin and he fell on his back. Charlotte smiled and said "Your such a nasty boy." Robin only response was a loud yes! Charlotte had her hand grab his ball and was sucking him off. This made him close to cum, Charlotte kept licking his dick and switched so now she is jerking him off and gargling his balls. This was enough for the kid and came all over Charlotte face.

Charlotte licked the cum of and sucked up and drink his cum that was still on his dick. Charlotte knew his dick was hard and she was very horny because she wanted month for this. Robin took control and told her to lay on the bed and she did what her lover told her. He got his dick ready and put ion her. "Fuck me I waited for this and YES!" Robin felt the same and kept pushing in her. He was deep in his lover and enjoyed every second of it. Hearing her moans made it even better because he loves the way how she feels inside. He pounded harder and faster this made Charlotte cum and she loved it all of this pent up desire is now sent out. This made it feel better for him and kept pounding her. He was getting close to his climax and told Charlotte before hand and she said "Put your seed in me I want your baby" so Robin said "I love you." And let out the biggest load inside of her.

This wasn't over yet they still want to make love so Robin sat up on the bed and asked Charlotte to sit on his dick so she did. Now they both can see each other eyes and started to make out this time even harder Robin tongue was getting massaged from Charlotte tongue. This made Robin dick harder and made Charlotte jump faster on his dick. Robin reluctantly broke the kiss and laid on his back put his hand on her ass. This was magic to him. He slapped the hell of her ass leaving hand prints and red marks this was made Charlotte cum and Robin followed soon.

The two of them separated for a minute and Robin told her to bend her ass, she followed what he said. Robin wanted to give her anal but he wanted to eat her out. So he spread he cheeks apart and started to lick her rose bud. This made her moan, Robin then started to kiss it. He was licking her ass like if it was a lollipop and he loved the taste and smell.

Robin was done lubing her ass up and was about to put his member in her. Charlotte said "For a young age you act like a pro, you nasty boy." This made Robin fell accomplished and put his now hard dick and slammed it in her. This was Charlotte first time doing anal and she is in love. It was a bit rough at first but now she finds it real pleasurable and started to curse. The wall of Charlotte ass cheeks made so much noise and the soft cushion he felt every thrust he made. This was a lot tighter than her pussy and it felt phenomenal he got rougher and Charlotte knew it and was a bit saddened because she knew it was ending. Robin is getting real close to cum in her ass and said "I love you Charlotte. Will you be my future wife?" This made her real emotional and when she was about to say yes robin came in her ass and fell asleep on the bed.

Charlotte didn't want the love to end, she never felt this way before to a man but for a kid she knew he is her true love. So she fell asleep with him cradling him. The next morning Charlotte saw Robin was gone, so she to take a shower to get ready for her long car ride to the next town. When she walked in she saw him her true love no her soul mate in the shower and she joined him. Robin said "I'm much happier here with you than at home" This made her cry knowing she will be with him forever but a bit saddened that she is basically abducted a kid from their family but she didn't care and neither did he.

(Should I continue this story?)


End file.
